Victoria
A character labeled '''The Clueless Girl, '''Victoria was a contestant on Return to Total Drama Island. She also cometed on the sequel, Return to Total Drama Action. Victoria is about as alert as a coma patient. No matter how blaringly obvious something is, Victoria just can't seemto notice without a little....help. Not to say that she is stupid, she's just completely and utterly clueless to the fullest extent of both words. Victoria is actually fairly intelligent, and the reason she can't seem to pay attention is usually because she is deeply acessing her surroundings or current situation and trying to form a plan. However, she isn't intelligent enough to actually form the plan, and usually ends up forgetting what she was thinking about. Should she win, Victoria will use her prize money to undergo a controversial brain operation...that is, if she remembers. Return to Total Drama Island Victoria steps off the boat and is almost immediatley confused as to where she was supposed to go and where Chris McLean was, in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!. After being notified by Chris to go to the end of the dock, she complies. In Out of the Tree and On To the Ground Victoria is placed on The Soaring Ducks. During the tree challenge, Victoria remains in the tree until the end of the challenge. Her team loses the first challenge, but she is safe at the Campfire Ceremony. During the challenge in Behind Enemy Lines, Victoria was suppose to help guard her team's flag, but instead she went off to pick berries, something Morgan rolls his eyes at. Her team wins the challenge, so she was safe. Victoria didn't seem to help much in Come Sail Away, either, but when the Soaring Ducks lost, she was safe at the Campfire Ceremony. Victoria paired up with Jessica and Parker for the canoe challenge, in Sitting Ducks...and Foxes. After Chris set off the minefield of underwater explosions, Victoria was the only Duck left in the game. She started paddle, however, it was in the wrong direction. Despite getting a push from Reese, Victoria lost the challenge. She was not present during the Duck's (minus Rachael, Edward, and Morgan) discussion of who they should vote off. Jessica suggested she be voted off, since she hasn't contributed much to the team. At the bonfire, Victoria was indeed eliminated, however, she was unaware of this, and it took Chris throwing what she believed to be a firefly, (it was actually a quarter), into the Boat of Losers to get her to leave. Victoria return to Total Drama Island, with the other eliminated campers in Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death, in order to plea to be voted back into the game. Kevin expresses concern when he realizes Victoria could be one of the ones voted back in, calling her 'spacey'. When Victoria goes to make her plea, she is quiet for a few moments, before admitting that she could not remember what she was going to say. Charlie sarcastically applauded her. Victoria is the first person Chris says will not be returning, however, she thinks she is. Chris sighs, and throws a quarter onto the Luxury Boat of Luxury, and Victoria chases after it, once again thinking it is a firefly. Return to Total Drama Action Trivia *Victoria received two marshmallows, and was the fourth person eliminated. *Victoria was originally a rich, spoiled girl, who was also eliminated early. However, she would have made it farther than the current version of Victoria, placing 15th or so. Category:Female Characters